Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Alice in Wonderland is a 2010 film that presents a continuation of the books Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There. It was directed by Tim Burton that was released on March 5, 2010, and was released on DVD and Blu-ray on June 1, 2010. Plot The story begins with Charles Kingsliegh trying to sell his project to some men. His talk is interrupted by 6-year-old Alice who had that nightmare again. She tells her father she saw many strange creatures including a dodo bird, a white rabbit wearing a waistcoat, a smiling cat, and a blue caterpillar. Alice wonders if she has gone mad, which Charles responds she is. He tells her that all the best people are mad. Thirteen years later, after losing her beloved father, Alice is a melancholy 19-year-old who doesn't really fit in with her upper-class privileged Victorian lifestyle in a world of high society. She has no friends, is unmotivated and depressed. To much of her mothers concern, and despite her character flaws, Alice is mature, intelligent, a strong-willed girl who always speaks her mind, and has an independent personality which is frowned upon in young ladies of her time. She truly wants to make her own choices in life instead of having everything chosen for her, such as picking out her own husband and not being forced in an arranged and loveless marriage. After running away from an engagement garden party that goes terribly wrong, Alice falls down into the rabbit jole and is ultimately brought back to Wonderland (by McTwisp) to slay the Jabberwocky. Throughout the film Alice reunites with old unfamiliar friends such as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, the Mad Hatter and even comes across new individuals such the White Queen, (the younger and much more beautiful good sister of the red Queen.) During her escapes. Alice insist that she is simply just trapped within her own mind again and everything around her is just another one of her bizzare and surreal recurring dreams or Nightmares (As she refereed to them as a little girl when her father was still alive.) Alice has had dreams of Wonderland since childhood so she believes her feelings of doubt that none of her surroundings actually exist are correct. Towards the end of her adventure in Wonderland she slowly begans to realize and see that the dream and delusions she's experiencing are really repressed memories and that everything is infact real. Alice finally remembers her first trip to Wonderland all those years ago. (which come to found out she incorrectly called as the land is actually named Underland.) Alice accepts that she was/is indeed the right girl who made a long lasting infamous impression on Wonderland and all it's illogical people and creatures who inhabit it. As everyone keeps going on about who she really is, Alice's return becomes a rite of passage as she discovers herself and faces her fears head-on to not only save Wonderland and fulfill it's long awaited prophecy, but also to save herself. While finding her true calling and way in life, Alice will learn to believe in the impossible. In this dark coming of age fantasy film. Cast *Mia Wasikowska as Alice Kingsleigh *Johnny Depp as Tarrant Hightopp, the Mad Hatter *Helena Bonham Carter as Iracebeth of Crims, the Red Queen *Anne Hathaway as Mirana of Marmoreal, the White Queen *Alan Rickman as Absolem the Caterpillar *Michael Sheen as Nivens McTwisp, the White Rabbit *Stephen Fry as Chessur, the Cheshire Cat *Timothy Spall as Bayard Hamar, the Bloodhound *Crispin Glover as Ilosovic Stayne, the Knave of Hearts *Christopher Lee as The Jabberwocky *Paul Whitehouse as Thackery Earwicket, the March Hare *Matt Lucas as Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Michael Gough as Uilleam, the Dodo *Barbara Windsor as Mallymkun, the Dormouse *Marton Csokas as Charles Kingsleigh *Leo Bill as Hamish Ascot *Frances de la Tour as Aunt Imogene *Imelda Staunton as Tall Flower Faces *Billy Burton as Young Boy *Nell Burton as Young Girl *Lindsey Duncan as Helen Kingsleigh *Jemma Powell as Margaret Manchester *Tim Pigott-Smith as Lord Ascot *Geraldine James as Lady Ascot *Harry Taylor as Ship Captain *Jim Carter as Executioner *John Hopkins as Lowell *Peter Mattinson as Colleague #1 *John Surman as Colleague #2 *Mairi Ella Challen as Young Alice Kingsley *Unknown as Reader #1 *Unknown as Reader #2 *Unknown as Reader #3 *Michael Chomiak as Reader #4 *Unknown as Reader #5 *Mandana Rothschild as Reader #6 *Eleanor Gecks as Faith Chattaway *Eleanor Tomlinson as Fiona Chattaway *Frank Welker as Bandersnatch/Jubjub Bird/Monkeys *Rebecca Crookshank as Strange Woman Kisser *Holly Hawkins as Woman with Large Nose *Lucy Davenport as Woman with Big Ears *Joel Swetow as Man with Large Belly *Jessica Oyelowo as Woman with Large Poitrine *Ethan Cohn as Man with Large Chin *Richard Alonzo as Man with Big Forehead *David 'Elsewhere' Bernal as Hatter Futterwacken Dance Double *Chris Grabher as High top Hat Juggler *Hilary Morris as Maypole Dancer #1 *Savannah McReynolds as Maypole Dancer #2 *Brighid Fleming as Maypole Dancer #3 *Regan Licciardello as Maypole Dancer #4 *Austin James Wolff as Maypole Dancer #5 *Amy Bailey as Hatteress *Parker Contreras as Maypole Kid *Unknown Actor as The White Knight *Jacqueline Delamora as White Queen Loyaltist *Brooke Forbes as White Queen's Courtier Sequal On December 7, 2012, Variety announced the development of a sequel to Alice in Wonderland, with Linda Woolverton returning to write a screenplay.[1] On May 30, 2013, it was announced that James Bobin is in talks to be the director, with the working title Into the Looking Glass.[2][3] On July 12, 2013, it was stated that Johnny Depp is close to signing on to reprise his role as Mad Hatter, as his production company, Infinitum Nihil, is planning a move from Warner Bros. Pictures to Disney.[4][5][6] On November 22, 2013, it was announced that the sequel will be released on May 27, 2016 and that Bobin would direct the film, along with Mia Wasikowska to return as Alice.[7][8] On January 21, 2014, there was talk that Sacha Baron Cohen will play the villain role in the sequel, now titled Through the Looking Glass.[9][10] References #↑ Disney mad for 'Alice in Wonderland' sequel #↑ James Bobin in Early Talks to Direct ‘Alice in Wonderland’ Sequel (EXCLUSIVE) #↑ James Bobin Eyes Alice in Wonderland Sequel #↑ Johnny Depp Nearly Set for Alice in Wonderland Sequel #↑ Johnny Depp Moves Production Company to Disney (EXCLUSIVE) #↑ Johnny Depp Finalizing ‘Alice In Wonderland 2′ #↑ 'Alice in Wonderland 2' and 'The Jungle Book' snag release dates #↑ Disney Sets Release Dates for Alice in Wonderland 2 and The Jungle Book #↑ Sacha Baron Cohen Eyes ‘Wonderland’ Sequel ‘Through the Looking Glass’ (EXCLUSIVE) #↑ Sacha Baron Cohen Eyes Villain Role in Alice in the Wonderland Sequel Category:Movies